When the heart reflects the darkness
by oncerSM
Summary: Season 5 AU: When the Heart of the Truest Believer becomes the Dark One instead of the Savior, the citizens of Storybrooke will find that it may just tear there town apart
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Im so excited about this new fanfic and anyone who has ever read my stories knows that I love OUAT! This story at first will seem very similar to everything that happened to Emma but as the story continues you'll soon see that Henry's motives and everything that happened to him is nothing like with Emma. Hope you enjoy!**

They all stood, watching as the darkness slowly wrapped itself around Regina pulling tighter with every move. At first Robin tried to get close to her, quickly followed by Emma but both were thrown back onto the pavement behind them. The dagger then was knocked out of her hand, and landed in middle of the street.

Thats when Henry stepped up, picking up the dagger with shaking hands as he stared into the eyes of his suffocating mother. "No!" She shouted as she realized what he was going to do.

"Mom, there's no other way. You've worked too hard to have your happiness taken away from you again!" He cried out to her over the loud wind.

"Henry what the hell do you think you're doing? This is no time to try to be a hero!" Emma screamed trying desperately to make him step back.

"I'm not doing this to be a hero" he said looking back towards Regina "I'm doing you for you".

Henry threw himself forward with the dagger raised high above his head. The darkness then let go of Regina and she fell towards the ground. Almost instantly he could feel the pull of the darkness coming towards him. It wrapped itself around his whole body, circling fast like a tornado just like it did for Regina. But all his family could do was watch in horror as he was slowly being consumed by it.

At first he yelled, feeling as if it were burning his skin and then also his heart. He saw flashes of a red room, with curtains on fire. He saw Peter Pan standing over him with a knife as he tried to steal his heart. He saw himself being chocked by Zelena. Then it stopped.

He stopped yelling, not feeling the need to waste his breath. He just stood there as the darkness swirled around him getting tighter and tighter but not actually caring at all. Henry saw through the whirlwind of black the terrified faces of his family and all he could do was watch. Then the darkness finally closed around him and he could see no more.

Enchanted Forest

As Henry emerged from a metal platform and wearing a dark colored cloak he knew instantly that he was standing on the Dark One's vault. It then took a few moments for reality to finally hit him in the face. He was the Dark One. Just like his grandfather...no, he was never going to be like him Henry quickly decided. He had power now, but that didn't mean he had to use it to hurt people.

"Oh already trying to convince yourself that your still good, Dearie? Don't worry, in the beginning they all say that!" Henry quickly turned around and standing there behind him was no other then Rumplestiltskin.

"Grandpa?" Henry asked although something inside him already told him that that wasn't really him.

"Nope!" Rumple giggled "But I could see why you would think that, Dearie!" He then stepped closer he Henry moved back. "I am your guide. To help you embrace your powers!" He said happily. But Henry knew in his heart that he never wanted to use dark magic. "Don't worry you'll get used to it soon. You won't be able to resist using it" Rumplestiltskin said.

Henry's eyes widened "You could read my thoughts?" He asked and yet again Rumple let out a high pitch giggle "Well of course Dearie, I'm in your head. But not just me, all the previous Dark Ones are now in your mind but I'm just the most recent before you" he said. Henry shook his head "No!" He yelled "I'll never be like all of you! I didn't want this. I just wanted to save my mom!" He said.

"Yes, and what a...noble sacrifice" said Rumple grinning widely. "But once you start using magic you won't want to stop. Now lets begin your training!"

Storybrooke

"How could he do that!" Emma yelled as frustration and panic could be heard clearly in her voice. She looked towards Regina who was still staring at the where Henry had disappeared with tears streaming down her cheeks and shock etched all over her face.

"He saved me...that thing, the darkness...it was going to kill me and he was overcome by it and now he's the-" she finished not being able to say the title that her now held.

"Well where is he?" Asked Robin. "Where has he gone?". But all eyes lay on the dagger that had fell to the concrete the moment Henry had disappeared. On the front etched the name "Henry Mills".

"Doesn't matter where he's gone now that he's the bloody Dark One!" Killian said with anger. He had spent centuries trying to kill the Dark One and now its power was in the child of the woman he loved, a boy that he himself had grown to care for.

"He still good!" Cried Snow as her eyes were filled with tears as well. But no one answered. They all knew what the previous Dark One had done before and now thinking about the possibility of Henry being like that was unimaginable.

Then Emma stepped up. Slowly she picked up the dagger that gleamed with her son's name across it and held it high. "Henry Mills!" She called. Silence followed. "Dark One...appear!" Nothing. "Why isn't it working?" She asked as she turned around to face the others her eyes look to her pirate. "Killian?" She asked her voice coming out sounding so timid and terrified for the truth that it didn't even sound like her own.

"With that dagger you can summon the Dark One from any corner of the world" he recited as though it was something that he memorized from a book.

"Well then Damn it. He's not in this world".

Enchanted Forest

"Please just leave me alone" Henry asked his imaginary guide for the fifth time in a row.

"See thats the great thing about being in your head, Dearie, is that I'm here to stay!" Rumplestiltskin said gleefully. Well fine, Henry thought, you could be in my head put just shut up will you? He wondered.

"You know I could still read your thoughts and hear everything you're thinking?" Asked Rumple.

"Exactly that was the point. So shut up please!" Henry begged

"Some ones a bit moody aren't we? Is the Dark One having a bad day?" He laughed. Henry just walked quicker thinking that maybe he could just lose his stupid guide along the way. "Yeah, thats not going to work!" Rumple said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever. I don't care if it works or not but i just need to find Merlin, the apprentice said that he could destroy the darkness for good and I'm going to find him! So just please stay out of my way!" He said grumpily.

"You know Dearie, there is another way...Magic!" Rumple said happily.

"No. Because I know how this works, magic always comes with a price no matter how small amount of magic you use" Henry said as he remembered hearing this constantly with his family.

"Fine no magic. But you want to find Merlin, yes? Then let me help you, or you'll be walking around these woods all day".

"No magic? Fine. How do I find Merlin?" Asked Henry.

"Picture in your mind a lake where a large tree hangs just overhead its leaves giving off the perfect shade. Above the blue sky, brighter then you've ever see it!" Rumple told him.

"Ok...I'm picturing- Hey I said no magic!" But they were already there, the lake, tree, sky and all. "You lied...of course you did though your a Dark One" Henry said feeling rather defeated.

"And so are you Dearie. But look you're catching on already and admit it to yourself, Henry. You enjoyed doing that" said Rumple. But Henry stayed quiet not wanting to admit that he felt a rush doing magic. And that it felt better then he ever expected it to.

Storybrooke

"We need to talk to the apprentice" Regina said as she rushed in to Mr. Gold's shop followed quickly by the others while replacing her recent shock with determination . "I'm sorry but the apprentice is dead" said the Blue Fairy who sat next to the old man's body. "But maybe I could help" she offered.

"Fine, Fairy how do we find Henry?" Regina asked in no mood to be kind.

"Whats happened to him?" Blue asked as she ignored the rude tone of Regina.

"He saved my life and now...he's the Dark One" whatever Blue was expecting it definitely wasn't that. Her eyes widened as she stared at Regina. "Wait a second" said a voice from the back of the shop. "Did you say that...Henry is the Dark One?" Asked Belle coming forward. Regina pulled out the dagger and unwillingly let Mother Superior take it in her hands. "We need a way to find him" Regina stated. "Can you help us or not?" She asked.

For a small moment the Blue Fairy hesitated and Regina knew that she was withholding information and was deciding whether or not to share it with the group.

"The Black Fairy's wand. I'm certain you remember having to rely on it when you were dealing with the villain Peter Pan? That's the strongest magic I have in my possession that could have enough power to create a portal" she waved her hand in the air and instantly was holding a tall narrow black wand. Regina reached out her hand to grab it but Blue held it back. "Wait, there's something you must know. To use this wand you must have the power of three: someone with light magic, someone with dark and someone who possess both. That's the only way" she finished but Regina didn't look convinced. "Rumplestiltskin used that wand on his own the last time why now is it different?" She asked rather skeptical.

"Rumplestiltskin at that time was still the Dark One, wielding more power then any normal sorcerer alone" Blue spit back as Regina always made her agitated.

"Fine, whatever lets just do this. Emma" she said turning to the blonde who had her arm wrapped around Hook. "Why don't you let go of your pirate captain and come help me over here. You're obviously the one with the light magic and I hate to admit it but I think I'm the one in between" Regina paused as she realized what came next and apparently so did Emma.

"Regina she said dark magic. So doesn't that mean we need..." And all Regina could really do was grimace and nod. "Yes, Swan that means we need someone wicked, we need my sister".

Enchanted Forest

"So you got me to use magic against my own will to get me here, now what?" Henry asked as he was just so frustrated with all this. "Do you see that? The blue flying light over there?" Rumple pointed out to him in the distance. "The willow o' wisps. You catch that and it will tell you exactly where to find Merlin. Better start running now, Dearie. It looks like its going that a way!" Rumple called and Henry ran. If that was his way to find Merlin to take the darkness from him then he was going to get it, no matter what.

He chased it for miles when suddenly it started slowing down. He was getting closer to it now, it was in arms reach when suddenly a figure came out from the bushes and caught it first. "Hey stop!" Henry yelled with such anger as he had never felt before. With out really meaning to he out out his hand. Power liked he'd never felt before coursed through his veins and then not even knowing what he was doing he let it all out. The person flew back, hitting hard against a tree. Henry stood there in shock at what he had just done. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" he muttered though more to himself then to the stranger who was beginning to lift herself from the dirt.

"Back away!" She yelled and Henry could hear a strong Scottish accent. "I don't know what kind of wizard or magical sorcerer you are but my aim is true so don't test me!" She then raised a bow an arrow and turned to face him. "Is this a trick?" She asked. "But you're only a boy. Is that also part of your dark magic?" She pointed her arrow at his heart.

"Please, I really didn't mean to" Henry said again.

"So you just threw me against a tree by accident did you?" The girl asked as her gaze narrowed trying to see through him.

"It's complicated. I was...cursed with dark magic. And as you can see now I'm not the best at controlling it. But I want to get rid this power and the only way to do it is with that" Henry said pointing at the willow o' wisp that glowed in her satchel.

"Do you truly wish to be rid of your magic?" She asked skeptically.

"Is it such a big surprise?" Henry asked.

"It's just the people I've seen with magical powers, dark or not, do not seem so keen to get rid of it" she said finally lowering her bow.

"My names Henry" he said as he put his hand out. "I'm Merida. Are you sure I won't get killed if I shake your hand?" She asked jokingly but then reached her hand out as well as they shook. "How old are you?" Merida asked.

"Fourteen and you?"

"Almost twenty two. You want to tell me how a boy your age gets cursed with dark magic?" Merida asked but this time her tone was softer.

"I sacrificed myself for my mother" Henry replied putting the recent event as simple as he could. She stared at him with intensity as if trying to decide what to make of him.

"I'll make you a deal. Come with me to a place called the hill of stones, goodness knows I could use some company. And then after I use it, I'll give the wisp to you and you could do with it what you wish, deal?" Merida asked

"Deal."

Storybrooke

"Wow you must be really desperate, Regina dear, to have to rely on me. But you know, I don't think that realm jumping would be good for my little munchkin" Zelena laughed as she found this entire situation absolutely hilarious. They had arrived just moments before and had explained everything to Zelena.

"Please, sis. I'm not in the mood for the reckless fighting. Not today, not now" Regina begged. She did hate to rely on her sister but right now there was no other option.

"And what will I get in return?" Zelena asked waiting to see what Regina could possibly offer. "We'll talk about it after you help us".

"Let me see this wand" Zelena said her eyes now lay on the Black Fairy's wand in Emma's hand.

"Don't even think about it, sis" and Regina then dragged Zelena by her hand like a child out of her cell.

Storybrooke: Main Street 

"Why are we doing this here?" Emma asked to Regina who still had a firm grip on her sister. They were standing in the middle of the empty streets in front of the library whose doors were locked because Belle was too busy looking after the real Rumplestiltskin, still in a coma.

"We need somewhere to open a portal and my office isn't nearly big enough. Now Zelena I'm going to take off this cuff but don't you think for a damn second that I'm going to take my eyes off of you" Regina said harshly while she slipped the black cuff off of her sisters hand. "Message Received" Zelena answered with a grin.

"Ok, now according to that hell of a fairy we have to all hold this wand over something that belongs to the person were trying to follow, in this case, Henry" Regina then waved her hand and with a cloud of purple smoke she was now clutching Henry's gray and red striped scarf. "Ready, let's do this?"

Emma, Regina and Zelena (though reluctantly) took hold of the wand and waved it once over the scarf.

At first nothing happened and it seemed like the plan had failed. Zelena smirked and was about to throw some sort of horrible insult at Regina when they heard storm clouds in the distance. A huge twister was moving forward now, coming at them at an astonishing rate. Regina quickly thrust the magical black cuff on Zelena's wrist and then turned to Emma. "We need to get into Granny's!" Regina yelled. Emma raised her eyebrows "you sure Granny will be ok with the diner going airborne?" She asked.

"To hell if I care" Regina answered as she dragged Zelena towards the diner quickly followed by Robin, Emma and Captain Guyliner, and the Charmings.

Regina shoved open the door, ignoring the closed sign completely. Granny stood behind the counter cleaning up as she stared at the small incoming crowd that had just entered her diner. Then the door opened and Grumpy ran in followed by Dopey and Sleepy. "Dwarfs out! This doesn't concern you" Regina said not in the mood for more company. But then Grumpy started complaining about never going on missions and being left out and whatnot so what could Regina do but left them stay.

"You ready?" Snow said as she approached Regina while everyone else locked up the doors and windows as the twister drew nearer. "I think so. Its time to see my son and tell him to never save my life again or so help me I'll...love him as much as I ever did I guess" Regina admitted. "But is it strange to say that I also feel a bit frightened? I've been through the darkness to the point where it almost consumed me and i was a completely different person because of it. I don't want that for Henry" Regina said spilling out her deepest fears with the woman she had once hated. "I believe that if anyone can stay good its Henry, after all he's got the Heart of the Truest Believer and the curse wouldn't have even been broken without it" Snow said. And all Regina could do is nod and just hope that Snow would be right.

"Everyone hold on!" Emma yelled to the inhabitants of the diner as they finally were lifted from the ground in a haze of purple, green and white. "Now what do you say that we go find our son?" She said to Regina whose fears grew worse with every second.

Enchanted Forest

Henry tossed and turned but sleep did not overcome him, he honestly had no idea how Merida could rest like this. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the same flashes of memories that he had seen when he was overcome by the darkness.

They had decided to stop on the trek to the Hill of Stones once night had fallen and it was impossible to see where they were going now. Merida had fallen asleep instantly but Henry had been lying awake for hours now with no sign of slumber.

"Dark Ones don't need sleep, Dearie. Did I forget to mention that?" Rumplestiltskin said so suddenly that Henry jumped slightly. He didn't know when Rumple had stopped appearing but he wasn't very happy now that he was back. "Go away" Henry whispered.

"Not until I've helped you succeed. What are you waiting for? She's asleep! Just go over, reach into her satchel snd snatch the wisp from inside. Then its yours for the keeping!" Rumple said in a cunning voice.

"No. I've been doing good so far without you. And once we get to the Hill of Stones tomorrow she's going to use the wisp and then its going to be my turn!" Henry answered with his voice in barely even a whisper.

"Idiot boy! A wisp can only be used for one person. So if she goes on that hill and whispers to that wisp thats it for you!" Rumple snarled.

"So if i let her use it that means I never can?" Henry whispered back but Rumple was gone though Merida however was wide awake which was completely unknown to Henry.

The next morning Henry went to fetch water from the lake nearby but when he returned Merida was gone and so was her satchel. A wave of anger suddenly over came Henry and he threw the water down with such force that it splattered among the trees.

"See? Didn't I tell you Dearie? She's gone. Now what are you going to do, Dark One? You have to get there quick, don't you?" Rumple asked with a smirk.

"What does the Hill of Stones look like?" Henry asked before he could stop himself.

"I thought you don't approve of magical teleportation?" Asked Rumple now even more filled with glee.

"I don't. But maybe just using it, just this once, thats not bad is it?" Henry asked aloud to try to reassure himself.

"Of course not" Rumple replied.

Within moments of imagining the Hill of Stones Henry found himself there watching Merida whisper to the wisp before he could stop her. "What have you done?!" Henry yelled. Merida whipped her head around to see Henry standing at the top of the hill steadily approaching her.

"I don't know what wee voices are in your head boy, but I do know that I'm using this wisp to find my brothers and getting as far away from you as I possibly can. Now back away or I promise you I will shoot" Merida said as she she raised up her bow and carefully selected one of her arrows. "Stay away! I'll shoot!" She called but Henry advanced closer. Then she let the first arrow fly.

Henry caught it with ease. And the next one, and the next. He caught each one right before the struck his chest, a trick he remembered seeing Peter Pan do in Neverland. She kept shooting and he kept catching until she finally was out of them.

Merida dropped her bow out of fear now not having any more weapons to protect her and after seeing the way Henry caught flying arrows with his bare hands she desperately needed some.

Out of the corner of his eye Henry could see Rumplestiltskin waiting to see what his next move would be but Henry wasn't sure.

"She's powerless now. You could do whatever you wish to her now. Here's a suggestion, rip her heart out" Rumple said and instantly Henry put his hand out and Merida was now right in front of him, shaking slightly.

Henry reached into her chest and pulled out her beating heart, something he had only done once before and that was to himself.

"Now crush it" Rumple commanded and Henry could feel his fingers tightening around the heart. He could hear Merida's rapid breathing but it sounded more like an echo and so did everything around him as if his mind was shutting off to all reality and the only thing that mattered right now was him and the beating heart beneath his fingers.

"Crush it! Do it!" Henry heard from his guide yet again in the same off echo.

But then he heard someone else's voice, this time female, but it wasn't Merida.

"Henry stop! Please." Regina cried as tears that she had been trying to hold in all day finally slipped out. She saw her son in the same position she had been in too many times to count and now he was about to make the same dreadful mistake. Finally Henry turned and his eyes stared into hers. "You're here...you came" he said while still holding the heart as his mind tried to decide whether or not to crush it.

"Henry put back the heart...please" Emma begged as he saw that she too was there with the dagger...his dagger sticking out of her boot. She then tried to take it out but Regina put out a hand to stop her. "No. This has to be his choice" Regina told her yet still keeping her gaze on her son. "Henry, listen to me. I know what it's like to be in this situation and trust me when I say that if you crush this heart and kill her" she said pointing to Merida who was now struggling to breath "it will change you and not for the better. I know you're a good person, Henry. So please just to prove to me that I'm right" Regina begged as she put her hand on Henry's arm. He suddenly felt a sudden warmth that he hadn't felt before and when he looked down at his hand it suddenly occurred to him that he was holding a real human heart and he was about to end someone's life.

All of sudden as if coming out of a daze he couldn't believe what he was about to do and then quickly shoved Merida's heart back into her chest as sighs of relief could be heard from her and his moms. He turned around to face his family pulling both of his mothers into a hug. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered over and over again. Emma then pulled out from her boot the Dark One's dagger and held it in front of Henry. "Kid, I think this belongs to you" she said about to place it in his hands. But Henry shook his head even though he wanted to have that dagger in his hands more then anything else he knew he couldn't be trusted with it. "I want you to keep it" Henry told Emma. "Because I know that if it comes to it you'd be the only one willing to stop me at all costs" he said and Emma knew that he was right and that she wouldn't be afraid to use it on him if there was no other option.

After apologizing multiple times to a now recovering Merida who was off to find her brothers, Henry asked his family what had been on his mind the whole time. "How'd you guys even get here?" And to his surprise both Emma and Regina smiled.

"I think its better if we show you" Regina answered as she linked his arm with her own and led him down a narrow pathway to what opened up to a rather large clearing where a familiar diner was placed. "You brought Granny's?" Henry asked looking extremely surprised at what stood in front of him.

Just then the diner door opened and a few people walked out "And Granny,Leroy and Belle too apparently" Henry continued. "There's no shortage of people that wanted to help you" Regina said as Granny started talking about her backup generators when they heard hooves in the distance.

A whole group of men in armor were riding towards them on horses all looking rather impressive as they rode nearer. One man however rode closer to them then the others did as he greeted them with a smile. "My name is King Arthur of Camelot! I've been awaiting your arrival for quite sometime now since Merlin had foretold your coming to this land" he told them all. With that they all followed, Henry still arm an arm with Regina and for now it seemed that everything was alright. Together with all his family and friends Henry walked towards the gates of a big gleaming castle knowing that through those doors was his way to find Merlin to defeat the darkness inside him once and for all.

Storybrooke: 6 Weeks Later

Regina lay on what felt like tile as a cold wind blew on the back of her neck waking her up almost instantly. She sat up and groggily looked around. She was back in Granny's diner...and so was everyone else, but what we're they all wearing? Regina looked down at herself and she was sure that she hadn't been wearing this velvet red dress before...

Not long after every one else began to awake, all just as confused as she felt. Emma looked towards her and they both shared the same expression of 'what the Hell happened?'. She too were a gown yet hers was made with a white material complete with a cloak. Just then the door burst open, Sneezy and Happy ran in.

"You guys are back!" Happy exclaimed.

"I don't understand" Regina finally spoke aloud. "We we're just walking through the gates of Camelot and now were here? How long were we gone?" She said.

"Six weeks" Sneezy replied and shock spread across everyone's face.

"Why don't we remember?" Asked David.

"Wait...where's the boy" Killian asked as his eyes scanned across the diner. Thats when Regina's heart started beating fast.

"I wondered when someone would ask that" said a voice by the door way.

Henry stood at the doorpost leaning his arm ever so slightly on the door itself. He looked amused the whole situation but that's not what hit Regina hard.

He looked so different. His hair was pitch black unlike the light brunette shade he used to have. His eyes were bright green with a hint of silver with dark circles under them like no fourteen year old should ever have instead of a normal dark hazel. And his body, Regina noticed only because she was his mother, had a look of someone who had lost a large amount of weight in a small period of time which was odd because Henry was thin to begin with but now it made him look ill with especially with the ghostly pale skin that had an ever so light glimmer to it. He wore a black leather shirt, vest and pants with a dark cloak over everything.

He walked out of the door way and came slowly towards Regina who found herself unable to move and rooted to the spot on which she stood. Henry gave a small grin that looked so unlike the normal one he usually had on his hopeful face when he was happy that Regina had to use all her will not to cry. Then Henry put both his hands on her arms and gave her a small hug. "I've missed you" he whispered.

The whole diner was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop until one of the dwarves sneezed. Henry quickly turned to face Sneezy who looked back absolutely terrified as the teen stepped closer. Henry smirked at him as he saw that Sneezy was wearing Emma's red jacket and badge. Then he looked down and in the dwarf's hand was...his Storybook. Henry pulled from his hands, knocking Sneezy to the floor but the moment he got up again Henry flicked his hand to the side and the dwarf was turned to stone. Still holding the book he flipped it open to certain page and grinned. Henry immediately closed the book after that and with almost impossible strength he took the thing and with two hands ripped the entire book in half, dropping the pages along the floor. "There's no more happy endings in this town" Henry muttered. "No more hope". Then Emma stepped up.

"Henry that's enough!" Emma stated but her facial expression was hard to determine.

"Or what?" Henry asked, testing her.

"Or I'll do exactly what you asked me to" Emma said reaching for her boot which was where she had kept the dagger but all she found were a pair of white simple flats which matched her dress and cloak.

"Looking for this?" He asked as he held up the dagger that had appeared in his hand instantly and put it right in front of Emma's eyes as if to taunt her. "I've decided that no ones going to touch this dagger but me" he said simply.

"Henry stop! I'm your mother" Emma pleaded.

"You might be my mother" Henry said "but I'm the Dark One and that means I'm more powerful then you!" He finished forcefully and with a wave of his hand and a cloud of black smoke with a hint of red he disappeared leaving a hollow silence echoing in Granny's Diner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm apologizing right now for not updating this story but I hope this extremely long and dramatic chapter makes up for my absence! Now, let the story begin!**

 **Storybrooke**

"Henry Mills. Henry Mills. Henry Mills" one name repeated three times in a row by a pirate who was below deck, waiting, in his ship for a sign. But before Killian Jones could even sit down to wonder if the Dark One would show up there he was standing in the corner smirking to himself.

"Something funny, lad?" Killian asked as he tried to remind himself of who this was and to not be fooled by a single word.

"Out of my whole family, I'm surprised that you're the only one who thought of doing this, seeing as they've been looking for me for days" Henry said with his arms crossed and with the quick turn of his head he flicked his hair giving it an even more windswept look without barely even trying.

"If you know that they're searching then why not reveal your self to them instead of causing them all this grief and pain?" Killian questioned the boy who now came closer out of the shadows. He strode forward looking so comfortable with himself that it was a bit strange that this was the same teen who was still going through that awkward stage only weeks ago. But as Henry drew the up a chair (in the most literal way possible, with a flick of his hand) and sat down, Killian could see that those times were far over and this boy looked anything but awkward. Whether it was the sharp angles in his face or the dark bangs that plastered his forehead Killian could see just how far the Dark One had taken over the boy that he had gotten to know so well.

"That would be no fun" said Henry shrugging his shoulders.

"You do realize that you're putting your mothers in a right state, showing up like that all different and then disappearing. I heard from Emma that Regina hasn't slept for days as she's up all night worrying about her only son and what the bloody hell could have happened to him" Killian said letting it come out angrier then he had meant it, but once he did he decided that maybe the lad should hear it like this. It might just knock some sense into him.

"I didn't mean to hurt my mom but things are complicated" he muttered.

"Really? Because the things you said to Emma that night...well, they were anything but kind. Doesn't that make you see, Henry. You've changed" Killian replied with a slight plea in his voice. He thought that maybe he could make him see reason.

"Well obviously I've changed! I used to be weak, hiding behind people so they could do the fighting for me but now...I meant what I said, she might be my mom, and the savior, but she can't make me listen to her, not anymore" Henry said but the words weren't his and Killian could see through him the same way he had learnt to do with Rumplestiltskin.

"Listen to yourself!" Killian said through his teeth. "Why on you rounding on Emma like that?" He asked but with this Henry went silent. "So that's it isn't? Emma did something to you in Camelot?" But Henry shook his head.

"You don't understand. Everything I'm doing is for a reason and it's for the best, so you're just going to have to trust me on that" Henry said.

"Looks to me that you're even more like the bloody crocodile that I would have hoped, trying to justify everything to make it seem like nothing" Killian told him. Henry was about to answer when footsteps were heard over head. "Hook!" Emma called.

"You should watch out" Henry hissed in a whisper. "I would hate for us to end up on opposite sides" he finished just as his mother was making her way down the stairs. He flicked his hand and famished in a cloud of smoke. "Was that?" Emma said her eyes wide.

"Yes, I've just had a visit from the Dark One".

 **Camelot**

"I don't see why we have to wear this stuff. Its just a ball" Henry said as Regina helped him straighten out the outfit he was wearing.

"Believe it or not, when we lived in the Enchanted Forest this was the norm" Regina said taking a step back admiring how handsome her son looked. She had chosen this herself for him knowing how well the brown leather would complement his hazel eyes. "Henry are you ok?" She asked suddenly just now realizing how tired he looked. Dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes which weren't there before.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He lied. Henry hasn't been able to sleep since he became the Dark One but he that didn't mean that he wouldn't be exhausted from stress. He lied though, to spare Regina the worrying that would come without a doubt if he would tell her. "What are you gonna wear, then?" Henry asked quickly changing the subject to be about her. "I don't actually know...hmm...how about this" she said and with a light flick of her hand she was wearing a tight black dress that was way too revealing. Henry fell into a fit a laughter while shaking his head multiple times.

"What?" She asked raising her eyebrows and staring down at her dress.

"Well, its a bit...evil" Henry said finally as he stopped laughing. "Try something that says 'you' instead of something that would screams Evil Queen" Henry replied. Regina took what he said into consideration and with a final flick she was standing in lilac colored gown that was fitted by the waist but had a full skirt and sleeves that only just missed the floor. "Good?" She asked.

"Perfect. And I'm sure Robin will absolutely love it" Henry joked. He had never been to a ball before but he read about them in his book. King Arthur had insisted that there would be a ball in their honor after hearing that they had brought a savior to free Merlin from his prison and the entire kingdom was to come. No one knew that they had secretly brought the Dark One into their midst as well and as far as his family was concerned, it would stay that way.

Within an hour that the ball had already started Henry already felt out of place. It was like everyone knew what to do and had someone to be with and he was just by himself. He finally decided to go out on the balcony for fresh air which was going to be his excuse if someone asked why was leaving.

The first thing that hit him was the air. So cold that it felt as if he was being drenched in ice water but a least he was away from the crowd. Until he realized he wasn't alone. There was a girl standing only a few feet away from him hidden by the shadows of the dark corner at the edge, her hands gripping the railing while a cloak draped over her shoulders. She was shivering, her cloak obviously having no defense against the cold but Henry found it strange that she too was out here while a magnificent party was taking place just beyond the doors. But it took him only moments to find the answer once he looked at her face.

She was crying. Tears streamed down her reddened cheeks and fell onto the light blue gown that she was wearing.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked as lightly as possible. But his light tone obviously had no affect as she gave a small jump from surprise, not knowing that he'd been standing there the whole time.

"Of course" she said between sobs.

"I just don't understand why you would be crying out here when there's such a 'fun' party going on in there" he said pointing to the door that led straight to the ball room.

"Why're you not at the ball?" She asked curiously.

"Bored, I guess? A dance isn't that fun when you're alone" Henry admitted.

"Bored is right. We have one of these all the time in Camelot, this is my favorite spot to run away to" the girl replied.

"Are you...always crying at these parties?" Henry asked carefully as to not upset her.

She laughed, thinking how funny it was to ask a question straight out like that but then she calmed herself and spoke "You're one of the travelers aren't you? The ones that just arrived here looking for Merlin?" She asked and Henry nodded. "Well good luck on your quest then...sorry I don't know your name" she said.

"I'm Henry" he said

"Violet" she replied and for the time since talking to Henry, she smiled at him.

"What's it like?" He asked "Living in world like this?" Henry looked to her waiting an answer but before she could say anything they both heard screams coming from the ballroom and Henry didn't wait a second to run in after he knew those cries came from his mother.

 **Storybrooke**

"Why do you think he's doing all of this?" David asked Snow and Regina as they all sat in the mayor's office going over what they would do next seeing as they couldn't just sit around and do nothing. "He must have a reason for the curse, Rumplestiltskin did" Snow said looking Regina.

"To find his son, but Henry is not Gold!" Regina insisted. She kept trying to convince herself this since they had showed up back in Storybrooke a few nights ago. "I just wish I knew where he was so I could talk to him!" She said rather frustrated.

"You shouldn't worry about that your magesty. I've just seen the boy" Killian said as he rushed in with Emma at his side.

"What did he say?" Snow asked in place of Regina who was quietly waiting for an answer.

"Nothing that matters" Killian said sadly. They all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Of course what do you say, when your family member becomes the Dark One and erases your memories of the past six weeks.

"I want to try" Regina said aloud suddenly. "To talk to him, I want to try. No offense but it seems like I'm the only person he still likes" she said.

"Regina I don't think that's the best idea" Emma started.

"Why? Just because according to Henry you did something to him in Camelot, and now he looks like he hates you" Regina asked with her arms crossed.

"I would never do anything to Henry. Not on purpose" Emma said quietly, although not completely sure of it herself. Henry obviously seemed like he had a reason for hating her. "Maybe I could talk to Henry instead? Maybe all he wants is a good apology, he's still just a teenager and you know how they are" Emma offered.

"Yes but inside him is darkness that he probably doesn't know how to control. So you'll stay here miss Swan and I'll go" Regina flicked her hands up and instantly she was gone in a cloud of purple smoke.

 **Camelot**

Henry and Violet ran together into the ballroom where everyone had backed up against the walls and three people stood in the middle including Regina and Robin. The third however Henry didn't know.

"Shall you tell them who you are? Or should I? Before I kill you?" The man said loudly. He was holding a rather long and sharp sword and was pointing in at her heart. "Please don't do this. You don't have to kill me, look this is just a misunderstanding!" Regina pleaded as she put her arm in front of Robin, stopping him from going in front of her.

"A misunderstanding? So are all the people that you have murdered just a misunderstanding? Are all the villages that you burnt to the ground just an accident?" He asked and Henry could hear the muttering and gasps from the crowd. He turned towards everyone who were all huddled against the walls and pointed to Regina. "You see everyone, this woman here is the Ev-" but what he planned to say was never to be heard as instead the sharp sound of crack filled the air and the man who had threatened Regina fell on the floor dead. Eyes open, neck twisted at such an angle that it completely and utterly wrong, he lay dead on the floor. Henry then slowly put his left hand behind his back, as a shiver went down his spine. No one needed to know that Regina was the Evil Queen and no one needed to know that it was him that had just killed that man.

 **Storybrooke**

"Henry! Henry, please I just want to talk" Regina called as she walk down the steps of her vault. She had already checked their house but it was empty as well as the library had been too.

"Mom" Regina jumped, the voice coming from behind her. She turned around and there he was, leaning causally against the wall. He grinned "Hey" Henry said as if this was completely normal circumstances, but of course it wasn't.

"Henry..." Regina said as she stared at her now different son.

"Can we talk? Just the two of us l?" She asked.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

"I guess. But come on let's sit down at least" she said being very careful with her words. She loved Henry and trusted him, but she knew that the Dark One was skilled in manipulation and right now she had to put her feeling behind her and stay strong.

"I need to know what happened in Camelot" Regina said straight out.

"I can't" he answered.

"Listen, whatever's going on, I can help you. I know you might think that you need to do this on your own but you don't. I can help you, Henry. We can help you, the Charmings, the pirate. Even Emma"

"No" Henry said instantly.

"You're still mad at Emma? Can you tell me why?"

"No, I need to leave. This was a mistake" Henry began to get up but Regina grabbed his hand. She shivered for a moment at the touch of his skin because he was so cold. She looked at him, trying to see past the darkness and to try get to Henry.

"Why do you hate Emma?"

"Whatever"

"Why?" She asked again, more harshly then she meant. It occurred to her in the back of her mind that she'd never treated Henry like this, not ever.

"I'm leaving"

"Please just tell me!"

"Because, she's the reason I'm like this!" The words had come out of his mouth before he could stop it. Henry's eyes widened for a moment before he turned away and with a flick of his hand he was gone leaving a very shocked Regina still sitting in the same position, her hand still extended to comfort her now disappeared son.

 **Camelot**

After the ball was immediately ended and all the subjects of Camelot were sent back to their homes. King Arthur had then led Regina, Emma and the rest to a room at the top of the castle where it took only a few short minutes for Regina to admit to him that she is, no, was the Evil Queen. They had all expected to banished after that, to never be allowed in Camelot again. But to their surprise Arthur was understanding.

"Camelot is a place of second chances. It matters not what you once were but what you are now. The question still remains though of who murdered one of my guards, mind you he would've gone straight to the dungeons had he still been alive, but still now we need answers. Oh and do not worry, I have managed to provide an explanation to my subjects that you pose no threat and that you are a great hero but that anyone who would like to come forth about this dark magic do so until the tomorrow noon. After that then I'll begin to search using other matters" Arthur finished. Regina looked towards Emma then back at Arthur.

"Maybe one of your subjects has powers that they've never shown?" Regina offered but she knew who had really done it.

"Well, we shall see. We shall see" Arthur finished as he exited through the door. As soon as he left though, everyone turned to Henry.

"What the hell did you do kid?!" Emma said.

"It was an accident and that man was trying to kill my mom! You can't tell me that I shouldn't have stopped him! So just please, leave me alone!" Henry yelled back at Emma but he didn't sound like himself. Henry was usually the type to get angry like that and definitely not at his mother.

"Henry I think you need to calm down" Regina said carefully.

"I'm fine" Henry replied.

"No kid, you're not. But you will be once we free Merlin and he can get the Darkness out of you then we can go home. But until then-" Emma slowly began I pull a very familiar dagger from her pocket and Henry could feel the power radiating from it.

"Emma what are doing?" Regina asked cautiously.

"Regina I don't want to do this either but you I do think that we have to take at least some precautions, right?" Emma asked.

"Precautions...ooh!" Said a voice. Henry whipped his head to the right and so Rumplestiltskin sitting in an old rickety chair by the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Henry whispered.

"I'm here to help you, of course dearie" Rumple said happily.

"I don't need you're help!" Henry said louder then he meant. He looked behind at his family and saw that all eyes were him. "Lad" Killian started slowly "who are you talking to?" He asked.

"No one, I'm fine" Henry replied

"Fine? Of course you're not fine!" Rumple shouted. "You will NEVER be fine until you get back that dagger!".

"What, no! I gave the dagger to my mom to protect me".

"And now look what she's using it for dearie, she wants to control you. Not to protect you, but to protect those around you. She doesn't want you to have powers, she wants you to be weak. And without that dagger you will be" Rumple finished. Henry looked towards Emma who had a very concerned look upon her face but still held the dagger in her hand, his dagger.

"Mom...I need my dagger back...now" Henry said carefully as he took a step towards Emma.

"Kid, I don't think that's the best idea" Emma said as she slowly took a step back. She looked towards her parents, then Killian, Robin and finally Regina and everyone knew that Henry wasn't being himself right now, and that it wasn't him talking, but the Dark One.

"She doesn't want you to have it" Rumple teased

"Give it to me" Henry repeated his hand stretched out.

"She wants to be more powerful then you" Rumple continued

"Henry please, stop" Emma begged as her son took a step closer, and his eyes had a dark appearance to them that she'd never seen in him before.

"Make her give it to you!" Rumple stood right behind Henry now, taunting him in his ear.

"Give it to me now!" Henry yelled

"Henry..." Emma pleaded.

"Take it from her!" Rumple said.

Henry raised his hand which was now glowing with a purple light. He looked as if was going to attack her, and no one knew what to do to stop him.

"I said give it-" Henry yelled but he was cut off as Emma raised both of her own hands, one holding the dagger while the other began to glow as well.

"Stop!" Emma shouted and without meaning to she sent Henry flying across the room and hitting the wall, he then collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Emma stared at her hands, dropping the dagger on the floor. She didn't mean to do it, she just wanted to stop him from hurting her, but she had made the first move. "I didn't mean to" Emma said quietly.

Regina went over slowly to where Henry lay and put two fingers on his neck. "He's fine, being the Dark One and all he is immortal now" Regina said looking at Emma. She didn't want to believe what had just occurred.

"I don't understand" Killian finally spoke up, speaking what was on everyone's mind. "One moment the boy was fine, and then it was as if all we saw in him was the bloody Dark One" he said.

"I think it started to affect him when he killed the guard that almost killed you" Emma said to Regina. "But he was just trying to help, but then I came on him like that with the dagger and I think the darkness inside him tried to fight back. It's my fault, I'm sorry" Emma said.

"It's not your fault" Regina said. "We all know what happened to Rumplestiltskin when he became the Dark One but I think Henry being Henry we all expected him to react differently" she finished.

"But I think our only option is to free Merlin as fast as we can to take the darkness out of Henry before it's too late".

 **Storybrooke**

They were all there, inside Granny's diner. His whole family eating dinner without him. He wanted to badly to go sit down and join them but he knew that he couldn't. Henry watched from a distance that was just close enough to see through the windows of the diner. And as he saw them all, for a moment he wished things were back to the way they used to be. "Feeling left out?" A familiar voice said behind him. Henry shook his head. "You do realize that I am a figment of your imagination and that I can read every single one of your thoughts? You can't lie to me dearie" Rumple replied gleefully.

"Go away! Leave me alone for once, will you?" Henry asked. But before Rumplestiltskin could taint him once more he heard footsteps behind him.

Henry turned around to see a figure walking down the street coming towards him. He should probably leave before they saw him he thought. "Hello?" Someone called out. Too late, they saw him.

"Can you maybe tell me where the library is? I'm new here". It was a girl's voice, a young one by the sound of it, but Henry recognized it instantly to be one person that he knew only too well, Violet.


End file.
